Jon Schnee
Jon Schnee ist ein Hauptcharakter in der ersten, zweiten, dritten und vierten Staffel der Serie Game of Thrones. Er wird vom Schauspieler Kit Harington dargestellt und taucht schon in der ersten Folge "Der Winter naht" auf. Jon ist der uneheliche Sohn von Lord Eddard Stark von Winterfell und trägt deshalb den Bastardnamen Schnee. Er ist ein Diener der Nachtwache, wo seine Herkunft und sein Name von niederer Bedeutung sind. Jon wird von einem Schattenwolf namens Geist begleitet und besitzt das Schwert Langklaue, welches ihm der Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache Jeor Mormont zum Geschenk machte. Biografie Jon ist der uneheliche Sohn von Lord Eddard Stark von Winterfell, weswegen es ihm nicht erlaubt ist, den Nachnamen Stark zu verwenden. Obwohl er nicht im Norden geboren wurde, jedoch von seinem Vater anerkannt wurde und dort lebt, trägt er den Bastardnamen Schnee. Die Identität seiner Mutter ist unbekannt. Eddard hat Robert Baratheon einmal erzählt, Jons Mutter sei eine Dienerin namens Wylla, jedoch hat Eddard weitere Auskünfte verweigert. Jon selbst weiß allerdings nicht, wer seine Mutter ist. Jon wurde als ein Stark und Nordmann aufgezogen und übernahm dabei auch deren Überzeugungen und Sinn für Ehre, an denen er versucht, sich in komplexen und moralisch mehrdeutigen Situationen zu orientieren. Jons Präsenz in Winterfell sorgt gelegentlich für Spannungen zwischen Eddard und seiner Frau Catelyn. Catelyn Stark hat Jon immer nur als Bastardsohn ihres Mannes sehen können und nie als Bruder ihrer eigenen Kinder. Es ist bekannt, dass Jon als Kind einst die Pocken hatte, weil Catelyn es ihm gewünscht hat, wie es scheint, da sie nicht in "diese fremden braunen Augen" sehen konnte. Er stirbt beinahe daran, als Catelyn bewusst wird, dass sie einem armen, wehrlosen Kind den Tod gewünscht hat. Sie hält sich selbst für eine Mörderin und fängt an zu beten, dass Jon überlebt. Sie schwört, dass sie ihn dann wie ihren eigenen Sohn lieben und ihm eine Mutter sein würde. Jon überlebt die Pocken, doch Catelyn kann ihr Versprechen nicht einlösen. Sie schafft es nicht, ein "armes, mutterloses Kind" zu lieben und das nur, weil sie eifersüchtig ist. Das Leid, das der Familie Stark widerfährt, ist ihrer Ansicht nach ihre Schuld, da sie ihr Versprechen nicht eingelöst hat. Trotz alldem kommt Jon gut mit seinen Halbgeschwistern zurecht, vor allem mit Robb und Arya. Wie all seine Halbgeschwister hat auch Jon einen Schattenwolf. Sein Wolf Geist ist im Gegensatz zu den Wölfen seiner Halbgeschwister ein Albino und hat deswegen weißes Fell und rote Augen. Schließlich entscheidet er sich, wie sein Onkel Benjen der Nachtwache beizutreten, wo seine Geburt und Herkunft von geringer Bedeutung sind. Weil er Jeor Mormont, den Lord-Kommandanten der Nachtwache, vor Wiedergängern rettet, schenkt dieser ihm das Schwert Langklaue. In der Serie 'Staffel 1' thumb|210px|left|Bran, Jon und Robb beim Bogenschießen Jon und Robb unterrichten Bran im Bogenschießen, als ein Deserteur der Nachtwache gefasst wird. Jon ist zugegen und rät Bran, seinen Blick nicht abzuwenden, als der Deserteur enthauptet wird, denn der Vater würde es sehen. Nachdem dies geschehen ist und die Gruppe zurück nach Winterfell reitet, finden sie eine tote Schattenwölfin und ihre fünf lebendigen Jungen. Jon kann Ned davon überzeugen, dass sie wie für die Stark-Kinder gemacht sind, da der Schattenwolf das Banner des Hauses Stark ziert. Als sie schon im Begriff waren, zu gehen, findet Jon den "Wicht des Wurfes", einen Albinowolf, und nennt diesen Geist. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem der König in Winterfell eintrifft, ist Jon Schnee dabei. Jedoch ist er bei dem großen Fest zu Ehren von König Robert nicht anwesend, da seine Stiefmutter Catelyn Stark es als eine Schande empfindet, einen Bastard in ihrer Mitte zu wissen. Als sein Onkel Benjen von der Nachtwache eintrifft, bietet er Jon an, auch eines Tages der Nachtwache beizutreten, da dort noch nie einem Bastard ein Platz verweigert wurde. Jon meint, dass er schon sofort dafür bereit sei und es sein Vater ihm auch sicher erlauben würde. Kurze Zeit später spricht Jon mit Tyrion Lennister, welcher versteht, wie es ist, ein Außenseiter zu sein, und ihm daher den Ratschlag erteilt, die Bezeichnung "Bastard" wie eine Rüstung zu tragen, damit ihn keiner damit verletzen kann. Am nächsten Morgen ist Jon dabei, ein Schwert für seine Halbschwester Arya schmieden zu lassen, als er ein paar Worte mit Jaime Lennister wechselt, welcher im sarkastisch dafür dankt, dass er das Land in Zukunft vor allen furchtbaren Gefahren jenseits der Mauer beschützen wird. Bevor Jon zur Mauer aufbricht, verabschiedet er sich von dem bewusstlosen Bran, der einen Sturz von einem Turm erlitt. Catelyn, die neben Bran wacht, fordert Jon unfreundlich zum Gehen auf. Jon besucht Arya ein letztes Mal, um ihr das Schwert Nadel zu überreichen, welches er für sie anfertigen ließ und gibt ihr den ironischen Ratschlag, ihre Gegner „mit dem spitzen Ende zu durchbohren“. Nach ihrem Aufbruch schwört Eddard Stark, Jon von seiner Mutter zu erzählen, wenn sie sich das nächste Mal sehen würden. Auf seinem Weg zur Mauer wird Jon von seinem Onkel Benjen und Tyrion Lennister, welcher schon immer mal die Mauer sehen wollte, begleitet. thumb|210px|left|Jon steht vor [[Alliser Thorne]] An der Mauer angekommen muss Jon seine Vorstellung von einer noblen Bruderschaft, welche das Reich vor Wildlingen und Weißen Wanderern beschützt, aufgeben und ihm wird klar, dass es sich bei der Nachtwache in Wirklichkeit um eine Bande von Verbrechern und Ausgestoßenen handelt, welche keine andere Wahl hatten. Jon handelt sich gleich zu Anfang die Missbilligung von Ser Alliser Thorne ein, welcher neue Rekruten trainiert. Auch fängt sich Jon den Neid der anderen Rekruten ein, da seine Fähigkeiten im Schwertkampf denen der anderen bei weitem überlegen sind. In der Waffenkammer konfrontiert Grenn ihn damit, ihm die Nase gebrochen zu haben, woraufhin Jon nur entgegnet, dass dies eine Verbesserung sei. Daraufhin wird er von den drei Rekruten - Grenn, Pypar und Rast - festgehalten und bedroht. Tyrion Lennister schreitet ein und führt Jon zudem vor Augen, dass die meisten der anderen noch nie zuvor ein Schwert in der Hand gehabt hatten und im Gegensatz zu Jon auch nicht von einem Waffenmeister ausgebildet wurden. Jon beschließt, Grenn und Pypar im Schwertkampf zu trainieren und freundet sich mit ihnen an. Er freundet sich ebenso mit Samwell Tarly an, als dieser an der Mauer ankommt und beschützt diesen vor dem Zorn Allister Thornes und dem der anderen Rekruten. thumb|210px|Jon und Sam legen den Eid ab. Als das Pferd von Benjen Stark reiterlos zurückkehrt, ist Jon besorgt. Nachdem er sein Training abgeschlossen hat, wird er in der Nachtwache aufgenommen und schwört seinen Eid. Er wird statt den Grenzern jedoch den Kämmerern zugeteilt und glaubt zunächst, dass er diese Erniedrigung Ser Allister Thorne zu verdanken hat. Sam weist ihn jedoch darauf hin, dass Jon als persönlicher Kämmerer von Lord-Kommandant Jeor Mormont auch dessen Schriftverkehr mitbekommt und Mormont ihn wahrscheinlich auf die Rolle des Kommandanten vorbereiten will. Später findet Geist die Leichen von zwei toten Wächtern, die mit Benjen losreiten sollten: Othor und Ser Jafer Blumen. Nachdem Jon von der Gefangenschaft seines Vaters in Königsmund erfährt, verspottet Alliser Thorne ihn, der Bastard eines Verräters zu sein, woraufhin Jon ihn mit einem Messer angreift, aber rechtzeitig zurückgehalten werden kann. Jeor Mormont erteilt ihm Stubenarrest. In der Nacht wird Othors Leiche zu einem Wiedergänger und greift Mormont an. Jon kann ihn retten, indem er den Wiedergänger verbrennt, zieht sich dabei aber selbst eine Verbrennung am Handgelenk zu. Mormont überreicht Jon zum Dank das Schwert Langklaue aus valyrischem Stahl. thumb|210px|left|[[Jon Schnee|Jon erfährt die Wahrheit über Aemon]] Jon überlegt, zu desertieren, um Robbs Armee gegen die Lennisters beizutreten. Meister Aemon erzählt ihm, dass er vor einer ähnlichen Herausforderung stand, als der Irre König, sein Sohn und seine Enkel in Roberts Rebellion getötet wurden, und gibt sich somit als Targaryen zu erkennen. Als Jon die Nachricht erhält, dass Eddard Stark auf Befehl von König Joffrey Baratheon exekutiert wurde, verlässt er die Nachtwache sofort, um Robbs Armee beizutreten und seinen Vater zu rächen. Sam, Pypar und Grenn reiten ihm jedoch hinterher und können ihn davon überzeugen, der Nachtwache treu zu bleiben. Am nächsten Morgen erzählt Mormont ihm, dass der Krieg gegen die Weißen Wanderer viel bedeutsamer ist als der Kampf um den Eisernen Thron in Königsmund. Er teilt Jon mit, dass die Nachtwache bald nördlich der Mauer reitet, um mehr über den Feind in Erfahrung zu bringen. Jon verspricht, nie wieder desertieren zu wollen und schließt sich der Expedition an. Staffel 2 Lord-Kommandant Jeor Mormont weist Jon eine führende Rolle zu, als sich die Expedition in den Norden aufmacht, um Benjen Stark zu suchen und um eine Erklärung für den Angriff des Wiedergängers zu finden. Sie durchqueren mehrere verlassene Wildlingslager, bevor sie beim Haus eines verbündeten Wildlings namens Craster halt machen. Niemand mag Craster, da er seine Töchter heiratet und diese schwängert. Jon fragt sich, was Craster dann mit seinen Söhnen mache. Craster erzählt dem Lord-Kommandanten, dass er Benjen seit drei Jahren nicht gesehen habe und dass die Wildlinge sich bei ihrem Anführer versammeln, dem König-hinter-der-Mauer Manke Rayder, einem ehemaligen Mitglied der Nachtwache. Später versucht Sam Jon dazu zu überreden, Crasters schwangeren Tochter Goldy zu helfen, welche Angst davor hat, einen Sohn zu bekommen, jedoch nicht erklären will, warum. Jon weigert sich, die Anweisung des Lord-Kommandanten zu missachten, derzufolge Crasters Töchter in Ruhe gelassen werden sollen. In der Nacht sieht Jon, wie Craster seinen neugeborenen Sohn in den Wald trägt und folgt ihm unbemerkt. thumb|210px|left|[[Jeor Mormont|Jeor weiß über Crasters Machenschaften bescheid]] Er sieht, wie Craster das Neugeborene einem Weißen Wanderer hinlegt, aber erkennt die Kreatur nicht. Craster entdeckt ihn und setzt ihn außer Gefecht. Jeor Mormont offenbart Jon später, dass er über Crasters Opferungen schon die ganze Zeit Bescheid wusste, aber diese Tatsache bewusst ignoriert, da Craster ein nützlicher Verbündeter ist. Die Expedition erreicht einen uralten Gipfel, der als die Faust der ersten Menschen bekannt ist, wo sie Qhorin Halbhand und seinen Trupp vom Schattenturm erwarten. Qhorin schlägt vor, dass sie ihre Taktik ändern und sich in kleinen Spähergruppen zum Pass aufmachen. Jon geht mit Qhorins Gruppe. thumb|right|210px|Die Nachtwache ergreift Ygritte Sie entdecken dabei Wildlinge, welche um ein Feuer sitzen und greifen diese an. Jon entdeckt jedoch, dass es sich bei einem Wildling um eine Frau handelt und da er sie nicht töten will, schlägt er erstmals vor, sie zu befragen. Sie sagt ihm, ihr Name sei Ygritte. Ygritte meint, die toten Körper sollten verbrannt werden, damit diese nicht als Wiedergänger zurückkehren, doch Qhorin zweifelt dabei an ihren Absichten. Qhorin lässt Jon schließlich mit der Aufgabe allein, sie zu töten, da es zu viele Umstände bereiten würde, sie als Gefangene zu halten. Doch es widerstrebt Jon, eine Frau zu töten und er verhält sich sehr zögerlich, was Ygritte sichtlich nervös macht, welche lieber einen schnellen Tod hätte. thumb|210px|left|Jon soll Ygritte töten Schließlich nennt sie ihn verzweifelt einen Bastard, um ihm seine Aufgabe zu erleichtern, doch Jon verfehlt mit Langklaue absichtlich ihren Nacken. Ygritte springt daraufhin auf und flieht. Relativ schnell fängt Jon sie wieder ein, doch Ygritte erinnert ihn, dass sie beide nur zu gut wüssten, dass er sie nicht töten könne. Daraufhin fesselt er sie. Qhorin und die anderen sind nirgends zu sehen und da die Nacht anbricht, entschließt sich Jon, die Gruppe erst am nächsten Morgen zu suchen. Ygritte schlägt vor, dass sie in der Nacht nebeneinander liegen, um Körperwärme zu teilen und Jon willigt ein. Dabei macht sie sexuelle Andeutungen, doch Jon hält an seinem Eid fest, niemals mit einer Frau zu schlafen. thumb|210px|right|Jon u. Ygritte verbringen die Nacht Als Jon am nächsten Morgen Ygrittes Beine entfesselt, teilt sie ihm mit, dass sie ihm seine Jungfräulichkeit anmerke. Während sie sich auf die Suche nach den verbliebenen Mitgliedern der Nachtwache machen, spricht Ygritte dieses Thema mehrmals an, um Jon in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Während Jon schließlich abgelenkt ist, reißt Ygritte ihn mit der Schlinge, an welche sie gefesselt war, von den Füßen und flieht abermals. Als er sie verfolgt, ist er plötzlich von Wildlingen umzingelt. Ygritte ruft ihm belustigt zu, dass er sie nehmen hätte sollen, als er die Möglichkeit hatte. Jon wird von den Wildlingen gefangen genommen und zu einem Mann mit einer Rüstung aus Knochen, bekannt als Herr der Knochen, gebracht. thumb|left|210px|Jon tötet Qhorin. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Qhorin ebenfalls gefangen genommen wurde. Dieser plant, Jon als Verräter darzustellen und sich von ihm töten zu lassen, damit sich Jon bei den Wildlingen einnisten und diese unterwandern kann. Qhorin täuscht einen Streit vor und lässt sich von Jon im Kampf töten. Jon wird von seinen Fesseln befreit und Ygritte führt ihn zum Rande des Bergs, von dem aus sie ihm das große Wildlingslager zeigt. Staffel 3 Jon wird von Ygritte und dem Herrn der Knochen in das Wildlingslager geführt, wo er erstmals einen Riesen sieht. Er wird nun zum König-hinter-der-Mauer Manke Rayder gebracht, welchen er zunächst mit seinem Lieutenant Tormund Riesentod verwechselt. Manke sagt ihm, dass er froh sei, dass Jon Qhorin Halbhand getötet habe und fragt ihn nach seinem Beweggründen, sich dem freien Volk anzuschließen. Jon antwortet, dass er frei sein möchte, aber Manke schenkt dem keinen Glauben und erwidert, dass er Jon eher für jemanden hält, der ein Held sein möchte. Er fragt ihn nochmal und diesmal schildert Jon, wie er Craster dabei beobachtet hat, als dieser seinen neugeborenen Sohn einem Weißen Wanderer opferte und dass der Lord Kommandant davon bereits wusste. Er sagt, dass er desertiert, um auf der Seite zu kämpfen, die für die Lebenden kämpft. Dies überzeugt Manke schließlich, welcher Jon zum Mitglied des freien Volkes erklärt. thumb|Manke Rayder und Jon. Jon marschiert dann mit den Wildlingen und ihrem Anführer in Richtung Süden. Manke erklärt, dass seine Armee keine feste Einheit darstellt und sich aus etwa neunzig verschiedenen Clans zusammensetzt, welche sieben verschiedene Sprachen sprechen und sich gegenseitig rivalisieren. Er schaffte es jedoch, sie alle zu vereinen. Jon macht die Bekanntschaft von Orell, einem Warg d.h. einer Person, welche den Geist eines Tieres betreten kann. Orell misstraut Jon von Anfang an. Manke befiehlt Tormund, eine Einheit von zwanzig Männern die Mauer hochklettern zu lassen, um die schwarze Festung vom Süden her anzugreifen, während Manke mit der Hauptarmee nördlich einstürmt. Tormund soll Jon mitnehmen, da er die schwarze Festung am besten kennt und seine neue Loyalität unter Beweis stellen kann: falls es sich herausstellen sollte, dass er der Nachtwache immer noch treu ist, soll Tormund ihn von der Mauer werfen. Auf dem Weg zur Mauer sammeln Jon und Ygritte Feuerholz, als Orell ihm Fragen über die Nachtwache stellt, u.a. wie viele Posten südlich der Mauer noch bemannt sind. Jon antwortet widerwillig, dass es drei gäbe: Die Schwarze Festung, Ostwacht an der See und den Schattenturm. Als Jon gefragt wird, wie viele Männer sich an der Schwarzen Festung zur Zeit befinden, nennt er 1.000 (es sind in Wahrheit eher dreihundert), was Orell ihm nicht glaubt und daraufhin wütend wird. Tormund sagt Jon, dass er ihn mag, ihm aber die Eingeweide durch die Kehle herausreißen wird, falls er lügt. Jon und Ygritte entfernen sich, aber sie stiehlt ihm sein Schwert, sodass Jon ihr bis zu einer heißen Quelle in einer Höhle folgt. Ygritte fängt dann an, sich auszuziehen und meint, dass sie sichergehen will, dass Jon sich wahrhaftig den Wildlingen angeschlossen hat. Zum Beweis soll er mit ihr sein Keuchheitsgelübde brechen. thumb|left|Jon und Ygritte baden zusammen.Jon, obwohl anfangs sehr zögerlich, lässt sich schließlich darauf ein und schläft mit ihr. Nach dem Liebesakt liegen Jon und Ygritte in nackter Umarmung zusammen und nehmen anschließend ein Bad in der Quelle. Vor dem Aufstieg der Mauer möchte sich Ygritte ihrer Beziehung vergewissern und nimmt Jon das Versprechen ab, sie niemals zu betrügen. Während die Wildlinge die Mauer hinaufklettern, bricht ein Teil des Eises ab, sodass Jon und Ygritte mit dem Seil in der Luft hängen. Orell, der keine Hoffnung mehr für sie sieht, schneidet das Seil ab. Gerade noch rechtzeitig kann Jon sich wieder ins Eis einhaken und rettet somit sich selbst als auch Ygritte. Nachdem sie auf der Spitze angekommen sind, marschieren sie in Richtung der schwarzen Festung um Mankes Signal zum Angriff auf die Nachtwache zu erwarten. Während sie durch die Wälder streifen, zeigt sich Orell eifersüchtig auf Jon und versucht Ygritte davon zu überzeugen, dass er besser für sie geeignet wäre. Als sie auf der Jagd sind, zeigt Jon sich beeindruckt, als Ygritte ein Reh aus weiter Distanz erschießt. Jon versucht Ygritte zu erklären, dass das Vorhaben der Wildlinge zum Scheitern verurteilt ist, doch sie will ihm nicht zuhören und erinnert ihn, dass auch er scheitern wird, wenn sie es nicht schaffen. thumb|Jon und Ygritte südlich der Mauer. Der Trupp der Wildlinge bereitet sich darauf vor, einen alten Mann, welcher Pferde für die Nachtwache züchtet, zu berauben. Um seine Loyalität unter Beweis zu stellen, soll Jon ihn töten. Jedoch ist Jon nicht in der Lage, einen unschuldigen und wehrlosen Mann umzubringen und zögert zu lange, sodass Ygritte den alten Mann mit einem Pfeil erschießt. Daraufhin befiehlt Tormund seinen Männern, Jon umzubringen, da dieser immer noch der Nachtwache treu ist. Ygritte bereitet sich darauf vor, an Jons Seite zu kämpfen, aber Jon stößt sie weg und verhindert damit, dass sie einen ihrer Leute umbringt und somit auch als Verräterin gilt. Die Schattenwölfe Sommer und Strubbel sind vor Ort und töten einige Wildlinge. thumb|left|Jon greift Orell an.Jon kämpft mit Orell und tötet ihn, jedoch lebt Orell in seinem Adler weiter, welcher Jon angreift und schwere Wunden in seinem Gesicht hinterlässt. Jon schwingt sich dann auf ein Pferd und lässt Ygritte und Tormund zurück. Als Jon eine Pause macht, um aus einem Teich zu trinken, taucht Ygritte mit gespanntem Bogen hinter ihm auf. Sie scheint bereit zu sein, Jon für seinen Verrat zu erschießen, doch er macht sie unsicher, indem er ihr ihre gegenseitige Liebe vor Augen führt. Jon ist sich sicher, dass sie nicht schießen wird und will auf sein Pferd steigen. In diesem Moment lässt Ygritte einen Pfeil los und trifft Jon an der Schulter, woraufhin er zu Boden geht. Er kriecht jedoch weiter zu seinem Pferd, schwingt sich drauf und wird von dem nächsten Pfeil ins Bein getroffen. Während er schon losreitet, schießt Ygritte ihm einen weiteren Pfeil hinterher, welcher ihn im Rücken trifft. Weinend sieht sie dem davonreitenden Jon hinterher. Jon erreicht schwerverletzt und halb bewusstlos die schwarze Festung, wo sich Pyp und Sam um ihn kümmern. Staffel 4 Jon hat die Verletzungen überlebt und bereitet sich auf die Anhörung vor den obersten Mitgliedern der Nachtwache vor. Dem Rat sitzt Alliser Thorne vor, der vorübergehend die Nachfolge von Jeor Mormont als Kommandant der Nachtwache angetreten hat. Neben Maester Aemon ist auch Janos Slynt anwesend, der, von Tyrion zur Mauer beordert wurde und in Jons Abwesenheit zur Nachtwache gestoßen ist. Jon teilt dem Rat mit, dass die Wildlinge unter Manke Rayder auf dem Weg zur Schwarzen Festung sind. Er teilt alle Pläne der Wildlinge mit: ein von Manke von Norden und von Tormund von Süden her vorangetragener Angriff, der auf das größte Feuer, das der Norden je gesehen hat, beginnen wird. Die Wildlinge verfügen über 100.000 Mann einschließlich Riesen. Thorne und Slynt sind jedoch misstrauisch gegenüber Jon. Slynt tut die Berichte von Riesen als Legende und Übertreibung ab. Jon entgegnet, dass Slynt nicht wisse, was jenseits der Mauer ist, er aber schon. Slynt verweist auf seine Erfahrung als Kommandant der Stadtwache von Königsmund. Jon meint jedoch, dass Slynt dies wohl nicht gut genug gemacht habe, weil er jetzt an der Mauer ist. Thorne bezichtigt Jon des Eidbruchs, da er Qhorin Halbhand, einen Bruder der Nachtwache getötet und mit einer Wildlingsfrau geschlafen hat. Jon verteidigt dies mit Quorins eigenem Plan, Jon als vermeintlichen Deserteur bei den Wildlingen einzuschleusen, was auch Quroins Tod beinhaltete. Letztendlich sei er zurückgekehrt, um seine Brüder vor den bevorstehenden Angriffen zu warnen. Er erwartet das zu befürchtende Todesurteil, doch Maester Aemon entscheidet, dass dies nicht heute geschehen würde - sie brauchen jeden Kämpfer für die bevorstehende Schlacht. Thorne ist wütend über Aemons Entscheidung, doch dieser entgegnet, dass Jon weiterhin ein Mann der Nachtwache, seine Geschichte die Wahrheit und folglich nicht des Eidbruchs schuldig sei. Auf die Frage Thornes, woher Aemon seine "magische" Fähigkeit habe, die Wahrheit zu erkennen, erwidert er dies mit seinem Aufwachsen in Königsmund. Nach einigen Tagen trifft die Meldung von Wildlingsangriffen südlich der Mauer und der Festung ein, was auf den bevorstehenden Angriff deuten lässt. Zur gleichen Zeit treffen Grenn und Edd völlig unterkühlt an der Mauer ein. Sie sind die ersten seit Sam und Jon, die von der Expedition lebend zurückkehren und die Geschehnisse von Sam und Jon soweit sie können bestätigen. Jon beginnt die neuen Rekruten zu trainieren und auf die Kampftaktiken der Wildlinge vorzubereiten. Dies missfällt Thorne, da er sich als kommender Lord Kommandant sieht, doch Slynt ihn informiert, dass Jon bei den Brüdern sehr beliebt sei. Thorne will Jon vorerst von der Schwarzen Festung haben und billigt ihm einen Einsatz jenseits der Mauer, um die Mörder von Kommandant Mormont zu fassen und ihrer Strafe zuzuführen. Diesem Ritt schließen sich Grenn, Edd und einige andere Brüder an. Zu ihnen gehört auch Locke, der sich zum Schein bei der Nachtwache eingeschlichen hat, um ihn im Auftrage von Roose Bolton zu überwachen. Jon begibt mit sich mit seinen Gefährten zu Crasters Bergfried. Locke wird vorausgeschickt um die Lage auszukundschaften und entdeckt dabei auch einige Gefangene. In der Nacht greifen sie an. Locke trennt sich von den übrigen Kämpfern und begibt sich zu den vorher entdeckten Gefangenen. Unter diesen erkennt er Bran, den er entführen will. Locke wird jedoch von Hodor, in dessen Kopf Bran eingedrungen ist, getötet. Jon gelingt es derweil den Anführer der Verräter, Karl Tanner, zu töten. Neben Jon haben auch Grenn und Edd die Kämpfe unbeschadet überstanden. Jon und die anderen haben nicht bemerkt, dass sich die Gruppe um Bran ebenfalls in Crasters Bergfried befunden hat. Deswegen können sie sich den Tod von Locke nicht erklären. Gemeinsam mit den befreiten Frauen von Craster brennen sie das Haus nieder. Zurück an der Mauer stößt Jon mit seinem Plan, den Durchgang in der Mauer mit Eis aufzufüllen auf Ablehnung. Des Weiteren wird er von Alliser Thorne gezwungen, Geist einzusperren. Eines Nachts ertönt zweimal das Hornsignal - der Angriff der Wildlinge hat begonnen. Manke Rayder hat ein ganzes Waldstück in Brand gesetzt und damit sein Versprechen vom größten Feuer, dass der Norden je gesehen hat, eingehalten. Thorne hat das Kommando auf der Mauer. Nachdem aber Thorne zur Abwehr des Angriffes auf die schwarze Festung von Süden her hinunter gegangen und Slynt von der Angst überwältigt worden war, hat Jon das Kommando auf der Mauer. Unter seiner Führung hält die Wache auf der Mauer stand. Als die Nachricht von der Verwundung Thornes bei Jon einrifft, übergibt er die Befehlsgewalt auf der Mauer an Edd, derthumb|left|218px|Jon trauert um Ygritte den Angriff erfolgreich abwehren kann. Jon kämpft derweil mit einigen Getreuen in der Schwarzen Festung weiter. Zuvor hat er Grenn den Auftrag erteilt, das Eistor zu halten. Jon gelingt es, mehrere Wildlinge zu töten. Dabei kommt es auch zur Konfrontation mit Ygritte, als sie ihren Bogen auf ihn richtet, während er unbewaffnet da steht. Ygritte wird jedoch tödlich von einem Pfeil des Jungen Olly getroffen (dessen Dorf und Familie von den Wildlingen um Ygritte zerstört worden war). Der Angriff konnte unter hohen Verlusten abgewehrt werden. Einzig der Wildling Tormund hat diese Attacke schwer verwundet überlebt. Jon erkennt, dass dies nur der erste Angriff gewesen ist und weitere folgen werden. Einem weiteren wird die Nachtwache nicht standhalten können. Er will zu Manke gehen, um ihn zu töten. Er hofft, dass sich seine Armee dann auflösen wird. Manke erkennt Jons Absicht, doch in diesem Moment taucht Stannis Baratheon mit seiner Armee auf und vernichtet die Wildlingsarmee. Jon, der sich als Sohn Ned Starks zu erkennen gibt, rät Manke gefangen zu nehmen und alle Leichen zu verbrennen. Stannis folgt diesem Ratschlag, da er Ned stets geachtet habe. Gemeinsam ziehen sie sich in die Schwarze Festung zurück und verbrennen auf Jons Anraten die gefallenen Männer. Jon erblickt dabei erstmals Melisandre, die in die Flammen starrt. Staffel 5 Jon Schnee trainiert nach der gewonnen Schlacht die neuen Rekruten. Er ist dabei streng als auch milde, sofern es angebracht ist. Er wird von Melisandre im Namen Stannis' auf die Mauer gebeten. Stannis ist nicht unbemerkt geblieben, dass Jons Wort bei seinen Brüdern der Nachtwache und den Wildlingen viel Gewicht hat. Stannis beabsichtigt Roose Boltons Kopf auf eine Lanze zu stecken und den Norden wieder zu befreien. Er braucht jedoch dafür mehr Männer und will die Wildlinge in seine Armee eingliedern. Jon bezweifelt, dass das Freie Volk sich einem König von Westeros anschließen wird, unterbreitet Manke jedoch das Angebot. Manke soll die Wildlinge überzeugen, das Angebot anzunehmen. Anderenfalls würde nicht nur er, sondern auch sein Volk sterben. Jon versucht Manke dazu bewegen seinen Stolz aufzugeben und so das Freie Volk zu retten, was schließlich seine Motivation für das ganze Unterfangen gewesen sei. Doch Manke zieht den ehrenvollen Tod vor, selbst als sich ihm offenbart, dass er verbrannt werden soll. Am Abend erhält er die letzte Gelegenheit, sich Stannis zu unterwerfen. Manke wünscht Stannis viel Glück, die Festung gegen das zu verteidigen, was kommen wird. Jon ist innerlich zerrisen, während sich die Flammen um Manke schlingen. Er verlässt die Hinrichtung und erschießt Manke aus einiger Entfernung mit einem Pfeil, um ihn von den Qualen zu erlösen. Stannis ist wenig darüber erfreut, dass Jon Manke einen schnellen Tod verschafft hat. Stannis wollte durch Mankes Tod den Wildlingen seine Stärke demonstrieren. Dennoch wird Jon durch Stannis angeboten, ihm den Norden zu bringen - als Jon Stark, Lord von Winterfell. Jon weiß nicht recht, wie er auf dieses Angebot reagieren soll. Schließlich ist er ein eingeschworener Bruder der Nachtwache. Er bezweifelt, dass die Menschen ihn als Lord akzeptieren werden, wenn er seinen Eid bricht. Unterdessen kommt es zur Wahl eines neuen Lord Kommandanten. Janos Slynt schlägt Allisar Thorn als neuen Kommandanten ob seiner Kampferfahrung und seiner Führung beim Angriff auf die Schwarze Festung vor. Es wird noch ein weiterer Kandidat vorgeschlagen, bevor Samwell Tarly das Wort ergreift. In einer mutigen Ansprache schlägt er Jon als neuen Lord Kommandanten vor, da er es war, der nach Thorns Verwundung das Kommando übernahm und sie im Kampf anführte und sie so alle rettete. Bei der Wahl zeichnet sich ein Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen zwischen Jon und Thorn ab. Als letztes entscheidet Maester Aemon mit seiner Stimme die Wahl zugunsten Jons. Er wird von einem Großteil der Nachtwache als neuer Lord Kommandant gefeiert. Durch die Wahl Jons zum neuen Lord Kommandanten, erlischt für Stannis endgültig die Option, Jon als Lord von Winterfell einzusetzen. Jon erhält dennoch einige wichtige Ratschläge von Stannis, um ein guter Anführer zu sein. Als neuer Lord Kommandant trifft Jon erste wichtige Entscheidungen: er ernennt Allisar Thorn ob seiner Erfahrung zum Ersten Grenzer und Janos Slynt zum Kommandanten der alten Festung Grauwacht. Dieser verweigert jedoch den Befehl und beleidigt Jon vor den versammelten Brüdern der Nachtwache. Jon kann eine solche Untergrabung seiner Autorität nicht dulden und lässt Slynt ergreifen. Slynt fühlt sich durch Thorn geschützt, doch dieser steht ihm nicht bei. Jon lässt Slynt nach draußen führen, um ihn für seine Ungehorsamkeit zu köpfen. Slynt fleht um Gnade, doch Jon vollstreckt eigenhändig das Urteil. Nachdem Stannis feststellen musste, dass die Wildlinge ihm nicht folgen werden, überlässt er deren weiteres Schicksal Jon. Jon bietet nun Tormund dieselben Bedingungen an, die er Manke angetragen hat. Er bittet ihn die restlichen Wildlinge jenseits der Mauer hinter die Mauer zu führen und endlich Frieden zu suchen, bevor die lange Nacht beginnt. Er löst sogar die Ketten Tormunds und jener willigt ein, sich nach Hartheim zu begeben, wo sich die meisten Menschen des Freien Volkes zurzeit aufhalten. Bevor Stannis mit seinem Gefolge gen Winterfell zieht versucht Melisandre Jon zu verführen. Doch dieser bleibt seinem Eid treu, aber auch weil er zugibt eine andere zu lieben. Melisandre wirft beim ihm beim gehen die Worte "Du weißt gar nichts Jon Schnee" entgegen, was ihn sichtlich verwirrt zurücklässt. Jon sieht sich einer wichtigen Entscheidung gegenüber und bittet Maester Aemon um Rat. Maester Aemon rät ihm, endlich den Jungen in Jon selbst zu töten und den Mann hervortreten zu lassen. Er ist jetzt Lord Kommandant und was er immer für notwendig erachtet zu tun, soll er mit Bestimmtheit tun. Jon spricht somit zu Tormund und macht ihm das Angebot, den Rest vom Freien Volk zu versammeln und zur Schwarzen Festung zu führen. Jon will sie hindurch lassen und ihnen Siedlungsland geben. Sie sollen an der Seite der Nachtwache kämpfen, wenn die Weißen Wanderer kommen. Zur Untermauerung löst er sogar Tormunds fesseln. Tormund ist einverstanden, besteht jedoch darauf, dass Jon ihn nach Hartheim begleitet, um so Vertrauen herzustellen. So verkündet Jon seinen Brüdern, dass er plant das Freie Volk vor der langen Nacht zu retten und sie die Mauer passieren zu lassen. Dafür bekam er vor Stannis Abreise dessen Schiffe um nach Hartheim zu segeln und so viele wie möglich zu retten. Die Brüder der Nachtwache reagieren äußerst gereizt auf diesen Vorschlag. Auch enge Freunde von Jon sind nicht mit seinem Plan einverstanden, darunter Eddison Tollett und Olly. Obwohl sich Widerstand gegen Jons Plan regt, begibt er sich zusammen mit einigen Brüdern, sowie Tormund und seinen Leuten nach Hartheim. Das Kommando übergibt er an Ser Allisar Thorn. Jon erreicht mit der Flotte Hartheim. An der Seite von Tormund und Eddison Tollett treffen sie auf den Herrn der Knochen, der ihnen nicht wohlgesinnt ist. Er wirft Tormund Verrat vor und wird von diesem erschlagen. Jon spricht in der Langhalle vor den versammelten Stammesführern. Er muss im Verlauf zugeben Manke getötet zu haben, was die Wildlinge gegen ihn aufbringt. Tormund setzt sich jedoch für ihn ein und sagt, dass es ein Akt der Gnade war. Außerdem überreicht Jon den anderen eine Tasche mit Drachenglas, was einen Wanderer töten kann. Die Wildlinge vertrauen zwar nicht Jon, jedoch Tormund und willigen in eine Evakuierung ein. Kurz nachdem die Evakuierung von tausenden von Wildlingen begonnen hat, zieht von den Klippenrändern ein Schneestrum herauf und sie erkennen, dass die Wanderer und die Armee der toten gekommen sind. Zum Schutz verschließen sie die Tore von Hartheim. Das bedeutet zugleich, dass hunderte Wildlinge vor den Toren den Weißen Wanderer zum Opfer fallen und nun ebenfalls zur Armee der Toten gehören. Lange können sie das Tor gegen den Anstrum jedoch nicht halten und mehr Untote strömen in das Dorf und Masakrieren die Wildlinge. Viele versuchen zweifelt auf die Beiboote zu gelangen, abdere suchen ihr Glück im Kampf. Jon führt die mit ihm gereisten Brüder der Nachtwache in den Kampf. Ihm gelingt es dabei einen Weißen Wanderer mit seinem Schwert aus valyrischem Stahl zu töten. Jon schafft es sich im letzten Moment zusammen mit Eddison Tollett und Tormund zu retten, währedn der Anfüherer der Weißen Wanderer die Leichen seiner Armee hinzufügt. Auftritte In den Büchern A Game of Thrones Als Eddard nach Königsmund geht, beschließt Jon als Wächter auf die Mauer zu gehen, die hoch oben im Norden liegt und das Königreich vor den Gefahren jenseits davon schützen soll. Als Mitglied der Wache darf Jon jedoch niemals heiraten und muss seinen Dienst bis in den Tod verrichten. Im Training macht ihm Ser Thorne das Leben schwer, doch freundet sich Jon mit einigen Rekruten an, vor allem mit Samwell Tarly da er die anderen Rekruten dazu bringt Samwell nicht zu demütigen. Jon ist ein guter Schwertkämpfer, wird aber nicht zu den Grenzern abkommandiert, sondern dient direkt Lord Commander Mormont, dem er vor einem Untoten das Leben rettet. Als Jon die Nachricht von Neds Hinrichtung erfährt, will er desertieren und sich Robb anschließen, wird aber von seinen Freunden abgehalten. Er begleitet schließlich Lord-Kommandant Mormont auf dessen Expedition in das Land jenseits der Mauer. A Clash of Kings Jon geht zusammen mit dem berühmten Grenzer Qhorin Halbhand auf Erkundung. Sie treffen auf Wildlinge (Menschen, die jenseits der Mauer leben). Jon verschont das Leben der Frau Ygritte, doch wird die Gruppe bald darauf entdeckt. Qhorin befiehlt Jon, sich zum Schein den Wildlingen anzuschließen, um sie auszukundschaften, und lässt sich dafür sogar von Jon töten. A Storm of Swords Jon wird von den Wildlingen misstrauisch aufgenommen und beginnt ein Liebesverhältnis mit Ygritte. Die Expedition der Nachtwache nach Norden endet währenddessen in einer Katastrophe, als die untoten Anderen (Others im Original, die Weißen Wanderer in der Serie) sie angreifen. Jon flieht aus dem Lager der Wildlinge, die in großer Zahl zur Mauer strömen. Zitate "Du hast vielleicht nicht meinen Namen, aber du hast mein Blut." ― Eddard Stark zu Jon "Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen, werden wir über deine Mutter reden. Ich verspreche es." ― Eddard Starks letzte Worte an Jon "Erste Lektion: Durchbohr sie mit dem spitzen Ende." ― Jon zu Arya Stark Tyrion Lennister: "Und? Wie sieht es mit dir aus, Bastard?" Jon Schnee: "Wenn ihr mich nett fragt, erzähl ich es Euch vielleicht, Zwerg." Grenn: "Du hast mir die Nase gebrochen, Bastard!" Jon: "Ist eine Verbesserung." "Du weißt gar nichts, Jon Schnee." ― Ygritte Galerie Ygritte und Jon.jpg Jon Kämmerer.jpg Jon in Wildlingskluft.jpg Jon_Staffel4.jpg|Jon Schnee in der 4.Staffel Jon-Snow-Season-4-jon-snow-36898045-745-1004.jpg Jon snow.jpg Jon snow by mila casillas-d4ssa86-1.jpg Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. *Jon Schnee im Wiki of Ice and Fire. en:Jon Snow ru:Джон Сноу pl:Jon Snow it:Jon Snow Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nachtwache Kategorie:Haus Stark Kategorie:Bastarde Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel